A New Chance At Love
by little-akamaru
Summary: Z's a hard core rebal and Gaara is an unloved guy. When an old friend of Z visits what will happen? GarraxOc OcxOc
1. A Bad Morning

A Chance At happiness

Z Keys had a horrible past with her father King Richard Keys II. Now in the present time she makes some new friends and visit's some old ones.

_Z's pov (dreaming)_

_I was laying in a grassy meadow looking at the sky wondering if life could be so…… carefree. Then a image of my formal life played in my head. My father, mother and baby brother all vanished from me one at a time. Our whole kingdom forgot about them with them leaving me I was left in charge. But after a few weeks of being cooped up in a HUGE house drove me crazy and I had to leave. The imaged vanished and then my alarm went of beep beep._

_(end dream)_

I woke up and threw my clock on the other side of the room where my roommate was. "What the heck is your problem?" my roommate questioned with one of her death glares on. (who's name was Molly) I just ignored her and got my things ready for my shower, when I got my things I opened the door and head to the end of the hallway. It was around 5:45 am so I knew there wouldn't be a huge line from here in Tokyo to the U.S.A. I entered the room, headed to the nearest shower and jumped in. The cold water ran down my body leaving goose bumps everywhere. After having enough morning torture I got out, dried off and got dressed. I was wearing a baggy black shirt with a wolf blacker then smoke on it saying" love only yourself and fight for yourself. The next few things I put on were a pair of black and red baggy pants with chains down the sides, and a pair of black combat boots. (She's not gothic her favorite colors are black and red.) Finally satisfied whit how I looked I headed back to my room to check on Molly. When I reached the room I didn't see Molly or my favorite hover board which I told her never to mess with. 'We should just kill her the next time we see her' my inner self thought "I'm going to kill her be for I leave today" I said while going out to find her before she got in trouble.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I hope you enjoy the first chapter sorry for the short chapter

signed

little-akamaru


	2. A Bad Start

Just a heads up Z is about 5' 3"red hair (not like Gaara's just a little darker) that stops around her mid-back. Her eyes are a light grayish color and she is very cranky during the day but at night she is nice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2 The meeting

Z pov

I was on my spare hover board thinking of places that Eva would. '_I've already checked the malls, the arcade, and the auto shops. Where could she be?'_ Then it hit me like a ton of bricks '_She's at the beach'_ So I made a right turn at the next light and headed towards the beach.

Molly's pov

Earlier this morning I borrowed Z's personal hover board to meet on my friend Naruto at the beach. When I had arrived I saw him sitting in the sand looking up at the sky. I walked up behind him "Hey Naruto it's good to see you again and I see you brought along your friends"! I said flopping down right beside him. "It's good to see you so when is you friend coming?" he asked showing me his arm as if he was saying he didn't have a watch. "If I know Z as well as I do she should be here in three...two...one..." As soon as I said one Z was riding on the shore line looking for me. "Molly you better pray I don't find you because if I do there will be one less person on this earth!" Z said loud enough for Naruto's friends to here all the on the other side of the beach. " I'm guessing that's Z." I nodded. "She better be quite before she wakes Gaara." She looked towards our direction and headed our way. "Well it looks like I found you." She said in her_ 'I'm so going to kill you' _voice. "Why the heck did you take my hover board MY PERSONAL HOVER BOARD" She said as she lift me up three feet in the air. "I wanted you to meet someone very special that I think you might like" I said quickly watched for any signs of her going to hit me. "Hmmm .. Let me get this straight …you took my hover board for me to fall head over heels for some guy which is most likely not to happen?" she asked. I shook my head. She threw me at Naruto and I landed with a hard _thump. "_STOP MESSING WITH MY STUFF FOR THE LAST TIME" She shouted while walking off. The redhead known as Gaara walked up to where she was previously standing. "Hey you." he said to Z but she didn't answer. Gaara's sand jolted out of his gourd, headed straight of Z and latched onto her right arm. The sand retracted Z closer to him, when she was right in front of him he grabbed her by her chin turned her to face him. She was struggling to get free but by looking at her face I could tell that the more she struggles the tighter the sand gets. "So you're the little rambunctious rebel I've heard so much about. Well Molly was right you are tough but you have beautiful gray eyes and very soft skin" Gaara said whispering the last part in Z's ear. A light blush creped across Z face "I'm going to let you off with a warning if Molly tells me your acting rambunctious I'll make you do something more than blush" He said and the sand dissolved from her arm.

Gaara's pov

After my sand fell off her arm she said something that surprised Molly "I'm sorry Molly I guess I let my evil side control me again. And Thank you for kind of stopping me I'm Z and you are?" At first I didn't want to answer but I did anyway "Gaara. Well Gaara I've got somewhere to be I'll seen you around and Molly I'll deal with you later" She said while leaving the beach on her hover board. "Alright pay up time guys you know the deal twenty dollars each. The bet was if I could get her to blush once you pay twenty dollars." Everyone gave Gaara his money even Akamaru but Naruto protested "I wager double or nothing if you can get her to kiss you with in the week." Everyone started to agree with Naruto's proposal. "All right loser I agree"

Next Morning 7:30 am Z's pov

I woke up remembering what had happened the day before. I sat up in my bed looking over at Molly_' I hope she'll for give me'_ I was about to get up when I saw Gaara on the end of my bed "What in the world is your problem and how did you get into my room you pervert!" I said while chucking the first think I could get my hands on. Instead of him getting hit the sand caught all the item I threw even my pet snake." My bad Gaara you kinda scared me." I said while rubbing the back of my head." So is there a very, very good reason why you're in my room? I questioned without looking into his eyes. I got up, got a chocolate bar from our room fridge and waved it under Molly's nose. She jolted up and grabbed the candy bar out of my hands "You have a visitor you talk and I'm going back to sleep." I said and jumped right on my bed. As soon as I laid down I heard something slither _'That better be Spike' _but no it wasn't "Raccoon boy get your sand out of my bed" He laughed "Give me a kiss first then I'll go" I sighed in response '_I rather sleep in a pit full of poisonous snakes than kiss you_.' I got up, walked over to him and lightly placed my lips onto his and just stood there savoring the feeling of my lips on his. I pulled away "Now please get you sand out of my bed." He stood up to his word and his sand disappeared and he walked out of the door. "That was fun" I told Molly and she laughed

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you like the chapter don't forget to leave reviews and for the next chapter should I write a little about Z's past life you decide

Signed

Little-akamaru


	3. you decide

Come on I need a little help for the next chapter should I write a little about Z's past life you decide

Signed

Little-akamaru


	4. Blast from the past

Ok well whoever voted for me to write about a little of Z's past thanks. Well let me explain something before I start Z is living two different lives and you know she is two different people. The first life she lived she was known as Angel the daughter of King Richard II.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three: A blast from the past

Z's/Angel's pov (five hundred years ago)

I was walking through the great huge castle that people call a house growing dull of the never changing place. 'H_ow __can these people live here it's so…dull and _boring' I thought as I walked into my father. "Oh Angel I was meaning to speak to you. Your mother and I have decided to have you marry Rowland the son of King Benjamin." He said in one of his weird happy tones. "Of course it's arranged and you even with your power can't stop." I just stared up at the sky not paying attention to father. All of a sudden my father jerked me up by the collar of my shirt he whispered in my ear "Listen and listen well you little ingrate you need to learn to respect me if it wasn't for your mother you wouldn't be born and if she wasn't here you would be dead by now that's how much I hate you." I spat in his face and said harshly "And that's how much I hate you, you sleazy slime bag of a father." With that being said my father hit me across the face and threw me against the stone wall "Leave here and never come back you are no longer welcomed here." and he left after saying that. When he was out of sight I got up, went to my room and got some things before I left. I ran with the speed of light out of the kingdom to my friend's house

Friend's house

When I arrived at my friend's house I knocked impatiently for him to open the door. After a minute of knocking my friend opened the door, I dropped my stuff on the ground, rushed into his strong pale arms and tears started to rush down my face. I buried my face into his chest holding tightly around his torso. "Kerrigan can I stay here just until I get things straight?" I mumbled. 'What am I thinking he won't help me after all the guys he has seem me with I must have lost my mind when I was thrown to the wall.' "Come on in my home is your home" He said as he opened the door and we walked in. "So," he started, "what happened between you and your father?" I didn't answer for several moments. Kerrigan grabbed my forearm "WHAT DID HE DO" I looked away from his angered full-ed eyes "He hit me across my face, threw me against a wall and kicked me out my own house nothing out of the ordinary." I said When I finished talking Kerrigan had this evil look in his eyes he got up and punched a huge hole in the wall. "Look calm down …" he interrupted me "Don't tell me to calm down when we were younger I did my best to keep any guy from touching you so why should I let your father _HIT_ you he's lucky enough that I don't go kill him now." "Kerrigan grow up we aren't little kids anymore we're nineteen years old and you know you can't keep protecting me now promise me that you won't let this little incident go to your head promise?" He still gave me that cold glare until it changed into a warm and fuzzy stare he smiled "I promise" I started to walk around his house looking in curiosity and in wonder. "How did you get all of this stuff it's like your own palace in here?" I asked looking a very ancient vase. "Um ….I can not recall where I got it from it's very old so be careful and it's the very last one made!" he said heading to the bathroom to change his shirt. When he lifted up his shirt my eyes were blinded by his sexy build body. My face turned beet red at the sight of his pecks and his well built 6 pak. I was interrupted from my staring by his voice, " Do you like what you see?" he asked while laughter following the question. "I don't like it", I started "I love it" I finished. He walked over to me and pressed his lips fiercely against mine savoring the taste and so was I. His arm snaked their way around my waist pulling my body closer to his half-bare one. His tongue forced it's was into my mouth roaming every inch of it, I wanted to continue our embrace but something told me to push him away and I did. "Look I can't do this not now you understand right?" I asked. He gave me an unsure look. "Ok I'll make you a deal if you wait until I'm ready then you can have me all to yourself . Deal?" I asked again and held out my hand for him to shake. "Deal" We shook hands so after we declared the day over, we retired to his bed room and fell asleep in each others arms

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished. sorry for the late update we came back from a cruise and some other thinks happened (don't feel like talkin about) R & R plz


End file.
